Flaming Heart
by Avater13
Summary: Short Story: It was the anniversary of Bloom and Sky's marriage. But Hypothesis Sky cheated on Bloom! Two children were born from different mothers, but had the same father. This short one chapter story shows the split life between Bloom, Sky, Diaspro, and the two children of Eryaklon. (COMPLETED)


**Flaming Heart**

* * *

 _ **Prologue:**_ Before They Were Married, Prince Sky did something unbelievable on Bloom. He had cheated with Diaspro, had sexual intercourse. Bloom never knew, so she and Sky were married and was crowned as the King and Queen of Eryaklon.

* * *

 **Story:** It was the 1 year anniversary of the King and Queen's marriage, but Sky forgot about it. The palace prepared a special dinner for them, so Bloom arrived at the diner table. She waited and waited for 15 mins. Bloom knew sometimes her husband was late, but never this late for dinner!

Bloom left the diner table, in search for her King. But instead, found the horrify truth that her own true love was a player! She left the horrible scene, and went into her bedroom.

"I can't believe Sky cheated on me, FOR DIASPRO!", whispered Bloom to herself, as she pulled out her anniversary gift for Sky. It was blue-wrapped box, and inside was a surprise that both will never forget. Tears fell from her eyes, as she looked what was inside.

The red-headed queen placed her present near her bedroom table, and soon fled with her powers. What Bloom didn't realized was that Sky was spelled (His eyes were Purple)!

* * *

After 1 year later, Diaspro became the new queen of Eryaklon. Sky's parents were especially pleased that their arranged girl got their son as a husband, better than the red-headed princess.

Diaspro bore a son named, Prince Royce of Eryaklon. He was one year old, as the whole kingdom celebrated his birthday. **(Diaspro was pregnant before Bloom)**

* * *

Bloom also bore an offspring, a princess. Skylar, she called, for the blue eyes she had like her father. They were on Earth in Gardenia. They didn't live with Mike or Vanessa. They lived by themselves in an apartment near them, where the Peters couldn't see them.

Skylar was one years old, but a few months younger that Royce. She had bright blonde hair and sky-blue eyes like her father. She had the power of the Dragon Flame, but it never show cause she was too young. Skylar's mouth and nose were like her mother.

They lived in peace. Bloom was a single mother to a little toddler. She missed Sky, but she didn't know her friends were searching for her crazily.

* * *

Diaspro had a smug look on her face when Sky's old friends visited him. The Winx always glared at her, but knew it wasn't best to look mean in front of the child.

The Winx missed Bloom. They knew Bloom discovered that Sky cheated on her.

"Sky, I found this in Bloom's room!", announced Brandon. Bloom's room was forbidden when Diaspro was married. No One went in or out of her room. They kept it as it was, and never knew what was in store for Sky.

Brandon was carry a blue-wrapped box, and gave it to Sky. He opened it, and his purple eyes widened into his normal blue! "Oh my goodness! It's a magical pregnancy stick. It had 2 red lines!", shouted Stella, "Bloom was pregnant!"

Sky also saw a letter at the bottom. He read it aloud,

 _Dear Sky,_

 _Happy Anniversary! I know that you are super shocked! I am, too! I asked the doctor about it, and he revealed it to be a princess! It's a big discovery, and I know that we'll cherish it for the rest of our lives. I hope you are happy to see that you have a child soon._

 _Love, Bloom!_

Everyone looked at Sky. His eyes showed pain, and wet teardrops. "Sky, bro? You ok?", asked his best buddy.

He opened his eyes, showing the natural blue he had.

All he could do is run away from this shock, and ran to the gardens where his first walk with Bloom was love in sight.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone! This short story is completed! I know this is BloomXSky.**

 **You might think it should have more chapters, but I decided to stay with 1 chapter only.**

 **Hope You Like It! Thanks! Avater13!**


End file.
